


Rewards for Those of Sharp Wit

by Storylandqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylandqueen/pseuds/Storylandqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an excellent study buddy, don't let anyone fool you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards for Those of Sharp Wit

“And that would have the effect of - ugh, remind me why I’m doing this shit again,” Dean demanded as shut the lid of his laptop and leaned back in his chair with a loud exhale, rubbing at his face tiredly.

Castiel rose from his place on the bed across the room and walked up behind Dean, one hand grabbing the back of the chair as he leaned over. Wrapping his other arm around Dean’s waist, he let his palm rest on Dean’s heart as he placed his mouth near Dean’s ear.

“You were doing fine,” Castiel reassured him in a low voice, lips brushing against his ear. “Keep going.”

Dean sighed. “Come on, Cas. It’s a stupid course that has _nothing_ to do with my major. What do I care?”

“You care,” Cas said slowly, dragging the words out, “because you would never forgive yourself for doing anything but your best.”

Dean let out a groan that was half complaint and half encouragement as lips brushed against the side of his neck, teeth dragging in a precursor to a teasing press of tongue.

“Cas.”

“Perhaps a break would be beneficial to you,” Cas suggested mildly, his hand roaming down Dean’s chest to the edge of his shirt, fingers slipping under the thin fabric to press against flesh and make their way back up.

Dean let his head fall back and tilted it to the side, giving Cas better access as he agreed almost breathlessly, “Yeah, a break sounds good.”

“Or maybe you should revisit the basics,” Cas said, fingers tweaking a nipple as the hand that had been resting on the back of the chair moved to Dean’s lap.

Dean jerked in the chair, one hand going back to grab at Castiel’s head, fingers sliding through dark hair. “I don’t know, man, my concentration may be shot. I think the break may be better.”

Teeth on his neck again, followed by hot breath when Cas replied, “I disagree. Exams can creative levels of high anxiety and you should learn to work under pressure. Learning to find the correct answer when it’s difficult to think would be a wise strategical move.”

Dean’s eyes slipped shut as he forced himself to reply, “That’s great, Cas, just great. I’ll make sure to do that some other time, but I get my break _now_.”

“No,” Castiel denied.

Dean’s eyes flew open in shock as he felt Cas pull away, removing his hands and leaving warm spots of pleasure on Dean’s body that begged to have Castiel’s attention again. Spinning around in the chair, Dean stared at Castiel, who stared calmly back, and asked, “What the hell, man?”

“We’re going to play a learning game,” Was Castiel’s unexpected reply. “I’m going to ask you a few questions. A right answers results in pleasure, a wrong answer means delayed gratification. Think of it as sexual jeopardy.”

Dean blinked as his mind processed that, then slowly he started to grin as he caught on. “So, if you asked me what two plus two is...” Dean trailed off as Castiel stepped closer, lips beginning to turn up in an encouraging smirk.

“And I told you four...”

Castiel leaned forward, hands braced on the arms of Dean’s chair as he brought their faces close.

“Would my reward be a kiss?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Castiel murmured, closing the distance between them. 

Teeth nipped at Dean’s bottom lip and Dean reached up to place a hand on Castiel’s cheek, the stubble prickling at his palm. A sound of contentment escaped Dean’s throat as he opened his mouth and there was the lazy slide and drag of Castiel’s tongue against his own for a moment that felt far too brief before Cas pulled away, his lips red and shiny with spit. 

“But the questions will be a little harder than that.”


End file.
